The present invention relates to a disposable beverage device having a plastic bag with two compartments, one containing liquid and the other solid, and a connector having a neck member that holds the bag. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a disposable/recyclable baby bottle. The bag in this embodiment holds water in one compartment and baby formula in a second compartment.
In places where water is safe, clean and available, infant formula is purchased in bulk and mixed with water. However, in places where water is unsafe and contaminated, using bulk solids, such as baby formula or other beverages, mixing the bulk solids with contaminated water has led to serious medical problems and often death. Further the mixing of formula for infants in bulk with available water may be simply inconvenient when at a campsite or on a trip, whether it be by automobile, train or plane. It is the object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser that maintains the bulk solid separate from the liquid until ready for use and to assure that a safe product is available to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,104 discloses a bottle with a disposable cartridge. The cartridge has two compartments, one containing a powder and the other liquid. These compartments are separated by a sealing juncture that is penetrated by pulling a tab. When pulled, the tab breaks the sealing juncture, allowing the liquid to mix with the powder for dispensing.
The present invention is directed to a dispenser having a plastic bag with two compartments, one containing liquid and the other solid, and a connector having a neck member that holds the bag. The bag has a sealed seam which is easily rupturable separating the compartments. The connector may have a variety of caps for dispensing the mixed liquid and solid. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a disposable/recyclable baby bottle. The bag in this embodiment holds water in one compartment and baby formula in a second compartment.